yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 63
|romaji = Herupu |caption = |volume = 8 |arc = Search For Minerva Arc |pages = 19 |release = November 13, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#50) |prev = Chapter 62 |next = Chapter 64 |debut = }} |Herupu}} is the sixty-third chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis Emma, Ray and Mister survive just a little longer. The man decides to set his plans into motion. Plot Mister remembers his past with his friends, as they venture out to one day travel to the human world. He wonders why he was the only one who came out of alive. Though it is not revealed what caused all his friends to die, he blames their deaths on himself. It is the third day of the trio's journey to Goldy Pond, and Emma and Ray are ragged, whereas the man is still in high spirits. There are two more days to get there, but Emma feels extremely exhausted, because they were attacked by demons in the middle of the night - last night and the night before, she and Ray have been unable to get any sleep. The man thinks that the demon must have got lost from his pack, but at least there was just one of them. The two know how good he is, with his adaptability to demon attacks, hiding, danger detecting, methods against the demons, shooting skills and the like. Ray endeavors to steal as much as it from him as possible. They all eventually stumble across yet another demon. Later, they finally get away and have lunch, Emma remembers her telling Gilda she did not need any, but Gilda does not believe it for a second. They eat, and Ray recounts his status. He has twenty-five bullets remaining and is doing a good job at saving them, they are making good progress. Emma is slowly getting the hang of running away. Emma and Ray manage to keep up with him throughout their journey. The man notes them as tenacious and did not expect them to get this far. They are on track as well, he cannot understand how they made such progress despite their age, he was just sixteen when he went the same way. The two looks worn out, but still have "fire" in their eyes, it makes him feel nauseous, especially because of his dream. But soon, he will decide which one to kill, tomorrow, he will rid himself of one at Goldy Pond. He is going to kill "that one". At night, they review their progress again, currently, they are at AO7-63, they will be set to reach AO8-63 sooner than expected, by tomorrow morning or noon. Ray is happy, but is suspicious that Mister has not tried anything since his first trick on the first day, and he doubts that he has given up. If he was going to try something, he would do it tomorrow at their destination. He has definitely been there before and he knows two routes that are not on the map, he wonders what is at Goldy Pond and what he will do. But Ray knows that they will not fall for his scheme. As Ray and Emma make food, she wonders if the others are fine, even the Grace Field kids too. Before they went on this journey, the man asked her if her decision was the right one, she reveals that she sometimes gets scared and wonders if what she is doing is wrong or a mistake. Emma knows she cannot turn back, but even so, she wonders if this path leads to doom. She wonders how much the man has truly suffered if he really lost all of his friends, she had been thinking of the meaning of the words "help" written all over the walls and watching him for the past three days. She decides that she wants to talk to the man, after all, she addresses him and says that they should have a heart-to-heart before tomorrow. According to her, Emma will be the one to help him. Characters Site Navigation Category:Volume 8 Chapters Category:Search For Minerva Arc Chapters